


Dance between Worlds

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Sharing Mind Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: It was just a languid afternoon. What a perfect time to decide to change the world!





	Dance between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: I literally am only writing this to cross off an item on a challenge list. But shout out to Blue Rose (spittingllama7856) for suggesting the ship for Shipping War.

(^^)  
**Dance of Minds**  
(^^)

“What would you do, Abraxas,” Tom asked one day in late spring, “if you knew there would be no consequences?”

“There are always consequences,” Abraxas drawled without opening his eyes. They were laying out on the front lawn of Hogwarts on a blanket stolen from one of the first-year’s beds. There had been so precious few days where it would comfortable to do this, even as close to the end of May as they were. It was nice to just enjoy the sun without having to worry about anything really serious. Even that silly Muggle war in Europe was finally over, as their leader hadn’t lasted long without Grindelwald’s support.

“But what if there wasn’t?” Tom insisted. With the mental force that he always seemed to have in spades, he pulled Abraxas into their shared mind space. The sensation was not unlike being forcefully Apparated.

Abraxas shuddered in reflexive revulsion. Being that close to the other boy—young man, really, since they were both of age in the wizarding world even if they were still at Hogwarts—felt too intimate to Abraxas. Mind spaces were supposed to be for soulmates only, but there was no way that he could be soulmates with another boy! It wasn’t right. It especially wasn’t right with this particular boy, as Tom was more than a bit monstrous and prone to fits of rage. Even if he were bent, he wouldn’t choose Tom. That way would lead only to madness and possibly an antagonizing death.

“Imagine it, Abraxas,” Tom commanded. “Imagine a world where we could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. A world where no one could tell us what to do! A world that would accept us as we are!”

“And what are we, Tom?”

Tom’s eyes flashed red at the challenge. Yet instead of giving into a fit of rage, Tom simply held out a hand. From all around them, a slow song began playing. Abraxas felt his eyes widen as he realized what Tom was asking him to do. Despite everything they had done together, all the dark magic that they had shared, to do something as innocent as dancing seemed impossible.

“Dance with me,” Tom said, and while the words were phrased like an order, the tone he used was uncharacteristically beseeching. That more than anything else quelled the fears raising inside of him. He took Tom’s hand.

“I do quite like this song,” Abraxas commented, hoping to cover up his nerves. It felt odd being the one led instead of the one doing the leading, but honestly, he couldn’t imagine it any other way. It was _right_ that Tom was leading their dance, as he did everything else.

“Imagine being able to do this outside of this realm,” Tom whispered into his ear like it was a romantic promise. “Imagine what it would be like if we could.”

“I don’t think the world is ready for such things,” Abraxas whispered back. “I don’t think it ever will be.”

“Then we will just need to cure them of their outdated ideals.” Tom’s tongue flicked snake-like against his ear. “By force if need be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Slytherin MC (x2); Old Shoes; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Two Cakes!  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): Wandlore (Task#4: Write a fic set in the Riddle Era.)  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Romance Awareness [D18] (Shared Mind Space)(The Beatles "Imagine"); Insane House Challenge [548] ("Imagine" - John Lennon); 365 [83] (Comfortable); Scavenger Hunt [69] (Write a Riddle Era fic.); Galleon (Dancing)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Tom M. Riddle/Abraxas Malfoy  
Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Persistence Still; Unwanted Advice; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Tomorrow’s Shade; Bandstand; Unicorn)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: FR (Satisfaction; Evolution); SN (Rail; Spare)  
Word Count: 524


End file.
